ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyper Zetton (Legacy Continuity)
Hyper Zetton is a highly enhanced form of Zetton that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History After Zeppandon's defeat at the hands of Ultraman Legacy and Ultraman Sect, Alien Bat began work on a new weapon to destroy the Ultras, determined to create the ultimate Zetton. As such, Bat went inactive for a while, working on his new weapon, wanting it to be perfect, destructive...unstoppable. Experimenting with Zetton DNA for so many years gave Bat the advantage he needed to finally create the perfect Zetton. After receiving some assistance from an unknown party, Bat finally created his weapon. Hyper Zetton. Te newly created Kaiju proved immensely powerful, defeating one of Bat's previous creations, Enhanced Zetton II, rather easily in a test run. Sure of Hyper Zetton's abilities, Bat finally decided to make himself known. First, Bat hovered his spaceship over Tokyo, declaring his presence to humanity and to the Ultras. "Hello humans...and the Ultras hiding among you. I am an Alien Bat. The very same that nearly defeated Ultraman Jack! It's been a very long time....but I have not forgotten. Now I would like to address my new adversary. Ultraman Legacy. The Zettons you have faced previously? Mine. All my doing. And I must admit, you've done much better than I expected. Well done. But now I'm afraid, for you, and for humanity....this is the end...now I show you my ultimate weapon! Hyper Zetton!". With that, Bat released his weapon. Hyper Zetton slowly hovered down to the middle of Tokyo. Thankfully, the AKDF had already begun evacuating people, but it seemed it might be too late.... Hyper Zetton instantly began blasting entire blocks to dust with it's fireballs, destroying everything in sight and purposefully targeting any humans that came into it's field of vision. Before anyone else could be killed by the monster, Legacy and Sect appeared in the city, and quickly began to combat the monster. When they tried to strike any physical blows, Hyper Zetton simply teleported at amazing speed, using this to get various hits on the Ultras with minimal difficulty. Legacy and Sect were quickly overwhelmed by Hyper Zetton as the Kaiju made near constant teleporting hit-and-run attacks. Soon both Ultras were on their knees, color timers blinking, and a decimated city surrounding them. Hyper Zetton charged up another fireball, firing it only for it to be blocked by two new combatants.....Ultraman Flame and Ultraman Jack! The former managed to absorb the attack while the latter blocked it with his Ultra Defensor. The two Ultras quickly looked over to Legacy and Sect, and then back at Hyper Zetton. Quickly, Jack and Flame attacked the beast, with Jack being able to inflict more damage on the Kaiju due to his experience, although Flame struggled. Legacy and Sect soon got back to their feet and engaged Hyper Zetton as well, but even this would not tip the battle in their favor. Hyper Zetton continued to teleport around the battlefield and attack at random, usually hitting it's opponents from behind. Jack attempted to hit the monster with his Lance, only for it to block the attack with its arms, and then shoot a fireball at Jack's face, knocking him back. Flame attempted to activate his Flaming Dynamite, and succeeded, although this did little to damage Hyper Zetton, and the Kaiju used its tail to grab Flame by the neck and toss him aside. Legacy and Sect both tried to slash the monster with their blades, but this attack was blocked as well, and they were blasted back by Hyper Zetton's fireballs. The two staggered to their feet. Legacy looked around at the carnage the monster had caused, and then to Hyper Zetton, who now stood behind a wall of flame of it's own creation. "I-I...w-will....not....give......up" he said, before forming his blade once more and charging straight at Hyper Zetton. The monster swiftly retaliated, shattering the blade and punching Legacy to the ground, then using it's foot to smash his face into the ground below. Sect flew in and tried to attack as well, but Hyper Zetton took flight at amazing speeds, striking the Ultra multiple times and sending him back to the ground. Flame flew in and managed to get a flaming punch in on Hyper Zetton's face, but this did little to damage the Kaiju, and he soon retaliated by kicking the Ultra to the ground. Jack was the only one left standing, and he soon came to the realization that for this fight to end, Hyper Zetton's master needed to be taken out of the equation. After managing to land a few hits on the monster with his Ultra Lance, Jack flew back down to the other three Ultras, who had managed to get back to their feet, and informed them of his plan. "I'm going to take on Bat directly...you three need to hold him off for as long as you can. I'm sorry, but it's the only way to end this!" said Jack. The three Ultras looked at one another, and nodded. "Ok.." said Legacy. "You can count on us". With that, Jack teleported away, leaving Legacy, Sect, and Flame to fend for themselves against Hyper Zetton. The three Ultras certainly tried all they could....attacking the monster from all sides, doing everything in their power to even minorly damage him. But alas, Hyper Zetton proved too powerful. In a last ditch attempt, the three Ultras fired their beams at the monster. Hyper Zetton wasted no time....much like the original Zetton before it, he redirected the beams, hitting each Ultra directly on their color timers... The force of the blast was enough to cause a larged explosion. And when the dust cleared...there laid Legacy, Sect, and Flame..broken..defeated. The blinks of their color timers could no longer be heard, and Flame's was now only a faint glow...a flicker compared to what it once was. However....something happened. Miraculously, Legacy was still alive...slowly crawling towards his enemy, even as his color timer had ceased to glow, and his eyes flickered in and out. "I won't......let...you....win........". Hyper Zetton simply let out it's roars and sound, staring down at the nearly defeated Ultra...no expression on it's face. It felt nothing. "Never...giving....up" Legacy continued. Even more surprisingly, Legacy began to struggle to his feet. "I...won't..stop....fighting...for what I believe in!". Legacy's body suddenly began to glow with energy, as did Sect's and Flame's. "I..I am an Ultra! It is my duty to protect this planet! And protect it I will!" As bursts of energy came forth from all three Ultras, Legacy said "And I'll do it....with my friends!" With that, there was an immense burst of energy, akin to a giant explosion. Hyper Zetton looked up at the flames, as if in awe. All of a sudden, an Ultra lept forward from the flames...his body coated in fire as he punched Hyper Zetton square on the face, sending the Kaiju sliding backwards. Hyper Zetton stumbled forward and looked up at it's attacker...to see Legacy Blazing standing before it. "CHAAH!" grunted the Ultra, as he assumed a battle stance. With no hesitation, Hyper Zetton charged forward at incredible speeds, as did Legacy. The two forces collided with one another, hitting each other over and over again, each blow more ferocious than the last, neither showing any sign of seizing. Hyper Zetton fired it's fireballs, but Legacy easily absorbed and redirected their energy, hitting him back. The Kaiju lunged in once more, getting a few punches on Legacy before being uppercutted into the air, Legacy taking advantage of this to blast Hyper Zetton with his Trifectium Ray. A large explosion was caused...but Hyper Zetton would not be destroyed yet. The monster, now coated in flames from the attack, flew right back and slammed Legacy right into the ground. Hyper Zetton stood over it's opponent. "ZE-TON!" it yelled. However, Legacy was far from done. He tripped up the monster with a swift kick, soon jumping back into the air and coming back down, slamming Hyper Zetton with a flaming kick. The monster managed to shoot a few fireballs at Legacy's face however, causing him to stumble back. Hyper Zetton got back to it's feet and began to fire a barrage of fireballs, hitting Legacy with each one. "ZE-TON!" it said again. Legacy got up, and realized he had but one option left to defeat Hyper Zetton. Legacy's body quickly burst into flames, flames brighter and hotter than the ones this form had generated before. Hyper Zetton shot another fireball, but it had no effect. It seemed to be absorbed into the flames. Legacy then charged straight at Hyper Zetton, yelling "BLLLLAAAZZZIINNNGGGGG DYNNNAAAMMIIIITTTTEEEE!!!!!!!!". The Ultra collided with Hyper Zetton, and instantly there was an enormous explosion. When the flames cleared and the dust settled, there stood Legacy, who soon separated back into himself, Sect, and Flame. Hyper Zetton....was no more... Abilities * Dark Fireballs (暗黒火球 Ankoku Kakyū?): Hyper Zetton (Imago) can launch extremely powerful fireballs from the yellow orbs on its chest, capable of generating immense explosions on impact. When fired, they can also split up and be shot multi-directional and in rapid succession. These can also be charged for a much more powerful attack. * Hyper Zetton Absorb (ハイパーゼットンアブゾーブ Haipā Zetton Abuzōbu?): When an opponent fires a beam or some other form of energy attack upon Hyper Zetton, it can extend its arms and absorb beam attacks by generating a portal-like hole vortex in front of himself that will quickly absorb the projectiles. The energy is absorbed when the vortex is collapsed and then fired back at his attacker with his "hands." * Hyper Zetton Teleport (ハイパーゼットンテレポート Haipā Zetton Terepōto?): In order to disorient opponents and land several blows consecutively, Hyper Zetton (Imago) can and is capable of teleporting short and long distances. It appears as his body taking on a wavy form. While performing this, he can temporarily create a shadow clone of himself to attack his foes. * Hyper Zetton Barrier (ハイパーゼットンバリヤー Haipā Zetton Bariyā?): Hyper Zetton (Imago) can and is capable of generating and erecting a powerful energy shield around its entire body, capable of protect it from even the most powerful of physical and projectile attacks. * Double Strike: Often used with its teleportation, Hyper Zetton (Imago) can generate a short-lived clone of itself that will strike an opponent on the opposite side before returning to its body. Used sparingly during his battle with the four Ultras. * Collapse Aura (コラプサーオーラ Korapusā Ōra?): Hyper Zetton (Imago) can surround himself in purple flames born of the evil energy that empowers him. This was used during it's in-flight physical strikes during the battle and especially during his battle with Legacy Blazing. * Flight: Hyper Zetton can fly through the air with ease both with or without the help of his retractable wings on his back. When the wings are unfolded, Hyper Zetton is capable of flight at Mach 33. Trivia * Hyper Zetton was confirmed for the series a while back, and now receives a page as part of Gren allowing me to use Dictator. * This Hyper Zetton is arguably more powerful than the original, being able to take on four Ultras, including an Ultra Brother, with ease, and almost defeat all of them, quite nearly killing Legacy, Sect, and Flame. He was also able to easily defeat a Zetton II, which previously Legacy and Jack had to join forces to combat. * This Hyper Zetton is never shown to have had it's Giganto or cocoon forms, presumably it already went through these stages before being physically seen. * Like the original, this Hyper Zetton was defeated by a fusion of three Ultras. This is a reference to it's Ultraman Saga appearance. * Hyper Zetton took the longest to create of any of Bat's Zettons, hence why the alien disappeared for a little while in the series, allowing things like Orochi's second form to emerge whilst Bat was still working on Hyper Zetton. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Zetton Variations Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Villains